Beast Girl
Albion Beast Girl is the one and only current female member of the Titans North. Next to Spades Neil, she is also its oldest and longest serving member. Though a bit naive at times, and possibly even mischievous to an extent, her unique way of thinking combined with her exceptional abilities in combat have made her one of the most valuable members of the Teen Titans. Personality Albion can brighten any day with a smile and joke (Not trying to be conceited or anything). If anyone needs advice or just needs to be cheered up, well you could go to anyone, Albion's just one of those people. As fun as she is, of course, like everyone, there's parts that aren't so nice. She can be very mean and cruel if she's upset. Insults will just blurt right out. Also, if upset and angered too much, something bad can happen. Extremely bad. You'll have to tie her down and slap her a few times to calm her down. That's about it though. She can be a pretty fun person. When she's not cuddling or... having "fun" ;) with Spades, she's very adventurous. She doesn't really think, she just acts. If she wants to do something, most likely she's gonna do it no matter what. That also makes her pretty fun. She's understanding though. If someone doesn't want to do something, they can always do something else. She's always doing things that make everyone else happy to. She makes sure no one's sad while she's around. History Well, there's not really much to say about history. She can't remember much, because of how sad it ends up. She was abandoned at birth because she was born as she looks now; green everywhere, and I'm sure her mother didn't like the fact she could turn into animals. Since she was a baby, she's lived in the streets doing what she can for food and survival. She didn't want to steal or anything, but as she grew up and realized how horrible the world was to her, she figured she could be horrible back. She met her twin brother, Beast boy, when she was around fifteen or sixteen. When she found out her brother was kept and loved until their parents died in an accident, a murderous rage fell on her and she almost killed him. She didn't understand why he was still loved after he had changed into the same "monster" that she was. After much restraint and pleads for forgiveness, Albion calmed down. She grew to love her brother again, but she couldn't forgive herself for what she tried to do. So she left the tower and was on her own again, until she met Jeremy. Of course at first, they sort of hated each other. Eventually they grew to tolerate, then enjoy, then like, then fall in love with each other. When Spades asked Albion to live with him in his own tower, not a second was lost to accept it. She still talks to Beast boy once in a while, but she's just as happy in her own tower with her own team. She hopes she doesn't screw this one up either. Traits and Powers Abilities / Strengths * Shape-shifting - Turn into any animal, real or mythical. If controlled well enough, Beast Girl can give herself the features of one creature and maintain human form, or combine one animal with another. Disadvantages / Weaknesses * Candy - ... Pretty straight forward. * Head-scratching/Petting - Either makes her sleepy or 'vulnerable'. * Hostage situations - If someone she loves is taken hostage, it becomes very difficult to her to react normally, for fear of them being harmed. * Animal harm - Hurting an animal or anything like that, she will freaking loose her mind. Items * Large manga collection * A number of anime DVDs * DVD box sets of two of her other favorite shows besides anime: "Lost" and "Friends" * A metal ring on her right middle finger that says "What would I do without you?" Spades owns a men's size version of that same ring. Sources * Roleplay history * Real-life history Notes These are some rules about Beast girl that you should know, unless you wanna get your butt kicked. ^^ *You never EVER damage her manga. If you wanna borrow it, you ask first, then you guard it with you life. *Don't ever take her candy. She will cut your head off. *Don't call her a freak. A mad rampage will go off and it will be on your shoulders. =) *When the room is a rockin, don't come a knockin. XD *Don't leave her left out, it will only lower her self esteem and will make her sad. You don't want that do you? :( Trivia * Beast Girl is (obviously) a spin on the character Beast Boy from the original Teen Titans. * "Albion" is a computer role-playing game released by Blue Byte Software in 1995 for the PC. It was originally released in German, then translated to English for the rest of Europe. * "Albion" is also an archaic name for England or Great Britain, often used poetically, but there have been times it was also used as an insult. "Perfidious Albion" anyone? Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Titans North Category:Shapeshifters